Aeipathy
by Aori
Summary: [verb used in 1857 from 1853][continued passion, unyielding disease.] Moments in Yue and Syaoran's courtship, no matter what outcome. 30 drabbles.
1. Trust

**Fic:** Trust  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning(s):** Post-manga verse, unbeta(ed)and possibly slight OOC  
**Pairing(s):** Syaoran/Sakura + Syaoran/Surprise  
**Word Count:** 304  
**Theme #:** 13. excessive chain  
**Disclaimer:** CCS and other related material belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

"You taste like the sun," She murmurs softly to Syaoran, her grip on his uniform tight yet gentle like silk covers spread over a bed. She began to smile sweetly back at him, "Warm yet delightful."

Syaoran press his lips together to form a tight smile, unnoticed by the brown haired, green eyed girl that lay in his arms. She began to snuggle deeper in his embrace.

He couldn't do it.

"You…" He hesitates, a brief memory flashing through his mind as words fail to describe her kisses, "…are like a star, bright and full of life."

She blushes, and accepts it wholeheartedly with another kiss on the lips. Syaoran tries not to flinch at the touch.

He can't say it, what she tastes like.

* * *

"You taste like the moon," He whispers near his ear, his grip possessive and taut on Syaoran's naked body as the moonlight bathes upon them, "Cold but soothing."

Syaoran open his mouth to say something, anything, but found no sound in his voice as steely blue eyes found their gaze directed at him.

"But little wolf of the moon," Syaoran's breath hitch on his throat as cool fingertips trails down the length of his spine, his skin shivering at the touch, "You can only reflect what shines at you, do you not?"

"Yes," Syaoran hisses back, eyes glazing over as a trail of kisses were placed on his neck.

The kisses stop and Syaoran began to crave for more, even if those blue eyes stare at him with contemplation, "Then my mistress is that light that shines on you."

"Yes," He quivers as another kiss were planted on his lips. His grip on those pale shoulders tightens as hands push him down on the mattress.

Syaoran knew he should feel guilty for betraying her trust.

But he doesn't.


	2. Icing

**Fic:** Icing  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning(s):** Post-manga verse, unbeta(ed)  
**Pairing(s):** Yue/Syaoran, brief mentions of other pairings  
**Word Count:** 362  
**Theme #:** 23. Candy  
**Disclaimer:** CCS and other related material belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

Kero could never fully understand his brother, no matter how long he lived or how long he is _going _to live in the distant future, but he knew the signs when Yue did _something_ interesting that managed to go undetected by now.

Like how he saw his brother pursed his lips together in annoyance when Sakura-chan asked where he was a few nights ago or how he briefly rubbed his fingers against his lips for an instant or how his eyes seem to glaze over for a few seconds every few hours. Kero knew something was up, but he had no clue on what it was.

When he realized what it was, it didn't help on how appallingly curious and angry he was when he first saw those supposedly secret glances, the concealed movements of graceful fingers, the soundless whispers, and how their bodies hummed for each other whenever in the same space together, despite both being at the opposite ends of the room. It was like finding out that the icing on the cake was actually fermented soy beans.

Kero may not win the next Noble Prize, but he isn't stupid.

He knew that if Sakura-chan found out, her heart will break into millions of pieces and scatter like a fading comet.

He knew that if Touya found out, his heart is going crack a little bit more and will more or less shun the world for the ugly place that it's supposed to be.

But he knew they're strong people and would eventually recover - however painful it was to pick up the pieces - and start anew even if their hearts were not as whole as they wanted it to be.

But if Yue took it too far and broke that brat's heart, the pieces left will be scattered too far to find and it will be too small to put together again.

That brat will be nothing more than the mere shadow of his former self.

Kero will be damned if Syaoran became another Yue again, and promises himself that he'll try to prevent it from happening not matter how hard he failed the first time.


End file.
